Mon demi-frère est le Dieu de mes fantasmes
by Sigma Kappa
Summary: Aujourd'hui est sûrement le pire jour de ma vie. J'ai raté mon contrôle de maths, je suis privée de sortie, mon prof adore m'humilier, et en plus ma mère m'annonce avoir retrouvé son amour de jeunesse. Comme si ce n'était pas assez, elle s'est marié avec lui! Oh et le pire? Il a un fils, ce mec. Et il est tellement canon… que je fantasme carrément sur mon demi-frère. AU/AH/Lemon


**N/A: Pour vous faire patienter et aussi pour m'aider à faire le tri parmi toutes mes histoires, je vous poste une toute nouvelle histoire un peu barrée (même si je pense que ceux lisant ADLWR ont compris que c'était mon genre). Voici le premier chapitre, j'ai hâte de connaitre vos réactions! N'oubliez pas de cliquer sur "review" avant de quitter la page, et jetez un oeil à mes autres histoires si le coeur vous en dit. ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 1: She's Going To Kill Me**

Un petit bout de papier atterrit sur ma table, pile entre ma trousse et la feuille sur laquelle je gribouillais des cercles depuis… à vrai dire, depuis environ le début de l'année. Avais-je déjà fait autre chose que m'ennuyer pendant cette heure de cours?

Je vérifiais rapidement si le professeur était toujours obnubilé par son tableau et ses équations, et me décidais à déplier le mot.

_"Barbantissime!"_

Je souris et répondis rapidement, n'ayant pas besoin de relever la tête pour savoir de qui ça venait.

_"Mortel. Comme l'état du rat qui sert de cheveux à Mr Varner."_

Je roulais le papier en petite boule et fis une mini catapulte avec mon index et mon pouce. Puis je m'ajustais vers le côté gauche de la salle, visant le deuxième rang des rangées de tables. Je glapis de joie quand mon mot arriva pile sur la tête de mon amie, rebondissant dans ses boucles.

Rosalie éclata de rire en dépliant le mot, s'attirant le regard noir de notre professeur de mathématiques.

\- "Quelque chose à nous faire partager Mlle Hale?"

Rose toussota pour cacher son rire, jouant avec ses longs cheveux blonds pour dissimuler sa bouche.

\- "Nan m'sieur V" marmonna-t-elle en roulant le papier entre ses doigts.

\- "Bien." Mr Varner jeta un regard circulaire autour de la classe, espérant trouver la cause de l'inattention de sa meilleure élève. Je me fis toute petite, assise à l'avant dernier rang, priant pour qu'il ne me remarque pas.

J'entendis mon voisin de table, Ben, marmonner un compte à rebours fatal avant que l'impact ne m'atteigne de plein fouet.

\- "Mlle Swan. Quelle surprise. Vous m'attendrez à la fin du cours."

Rah putain. Esmée allait me tuer.

* * *

\- "Il t'a dit quoi encore le vioc'?"

\- "La routine" répondis-je en claquant la porte de mon casier. "_"Ce n'est pas parce que vous n'aimez pas cette matière que vous devez faire profiter de votre incapacité aux autres"_" mimais-je.

Rosalie rit à ma mauvaise imitation de Mr Varner, et s'interrompit quand elle sentit un bras se poser sur ses épaules. Elle s'apprêtait à incendier le mec ayant osé la toucher quand elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'Emmett, et pencha la tête en arrière pour se laisser embrasser.

\- "Beurk" marmonnais-je en détournant le regard de leurs langues s'égarant en dehors de leurs bouches. "Ayez pitié des pauvres célibataires de cette planète!"

\- "Ouais vous êtes vraiment pire que des singes" se plaignit Alice en se matérialisant à côté de moi.

Rosalie et Emmett se laissèrent mutuellement respirer et se tournèrent vers nous.

\- "Alors Bells, encore des ennuis avec Varner?"

Je détestais que la mère de ce type soit l'assistante du Directeur. Il était au courant d'absolument tout dans ce lycée. Pas que ce soit difficile, bien sûr.

Le lycée de Forks regroupait en tout 357 élèves. D'ailleurs, Forks en elle-même ne comptait qu'environ 3000 habitants. Les rumeurs y circulant étaient donc plus rapides que n'importe où ailleurs. C'était ça, les petites bourgades. Pas de secrets, pas de vie privée.

\- "Ouais" reniflais-je en m'adossant à mon casier. "J'ai écopé de trois heures de colle vendredi soir…"

\- "Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a contre toi cet enfoiré?" éructa Rosalie. "C'est moi qui t'envoie un mot et c'est toi qui te fais coller! Quel abruti!"

J'haussais les épaules. Mr Varner m'appréciait tout autant que je comprenais les maths, autant dire une quantité proche du néant.

\- "J'irais lui parler."

J'ouvris la bouche pour protester, mais le regard que me lança Rosalie m'arrêta dans ma lancée et je levais les mains en signe de soumission. Pas la peine de se la mettre à dos pour une connerie pareille.

Rosalie était ma meilleure amie depuis toujours. Nous étions nées toutes les deux à Forks, un village paumé dans la péninsule d'Olympic, au nord-ouest de Washington. Ce devait être la ville la plus pluvieuse du monde, où la verdure était la plus présente que les êtres humains. Les seuls magasins à Forks étant le magasin de sport des Newton, la boulangerie des Cheney et la supérette des Stanley, l'unique endroit potable pour aller faire des vraies courses était la ville de Port Angeles, située à une heure de route.

Rosalie et moi avions toujours été amies, depuis que sa mère et la mienne nous avaient mises à la maternelle. Nous faisions tout ensemble, bien qu'à l'opposée l'une de l'autre physiquement.

Ma meilleure amie était en effet blonde avec de longs cheveux soigneusement bouclés, un teint de pêche, de grands yeux bleus turquoise et des proportions de top model. J'étais quant à moi plutôt jolie, mais banale; de longs cheveux bruns ondulés, une peau pâle, une taille mince et des yeux marrons. Très différentes donc, et pourtant nous nous complétions. La mère de Rosalie, Lexie, nous avait toujours raconté qu'avant de commencer à me fréquenter Rose était une petite fille très capricieuse et centrée sur elle-même. Elle s'était ouverte aux autres et était devenue plus douce grâce à moi. Pour ma part, Esmée ne cessait de vanter les mérites de la présence de Rosalie à mes côtés sur ma confiance et mon estime de moi. Très timide, je m'étais vite affirmée. Nous avions des caractères complémentaires et bénéfiques l'une à l'autre.

Emmett aussi était né à Forks. Nous nous étions rapprochées de lui assez rapidement, et il avait toujours été un grand frère pour nous. Puis quand nous avons eu 14 ans, lui et Rosalie s'étaient rendus compte qu'ils s'aimaient plus que fraternellement et ils étaient ensemble depuis. J'étais restée la petite sœur d'Emmett, et avec Rosalie, nous formions un trio inséparable.

Alice, le quatrième et dernier membre de notre groupe, était arrivée un an plus tôt. Ses parents voulaient se poser, s'éloigner de la ville pour profiter de leurs filles. Ils s'étaient installés à un pâté de maison de la mienne, ce qui nous avait rapproché Alice et moi. Sa petite sœur, Vanessa, restait parfois avec nous, mais ayant deux ans de moins elle avait fini par s'éloigner et rester avec des jeunes de son âge. Nous n'avions plus les mêmes centres d'intérêt.

Nous allâmes manger puis trainâmes des pieds jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne le retour dans nos classes. J'avais biologie, et ma classe comptant un nombre impair d'élèves, je m'étais retrouvée toute seule à ma paillasse, parce que j'avais une fâcheuse tendance à arriver en retard en cours.

Je m'occupais comme je pus pendant les deux heures de biologie, mais ce fut un réel soulagement quand je finis par enfin sortir. J'étais du genre bavarde, alors me retrouver à parler à moi-même était quelque peu agaçant. Je me dirigeais donc rapidement vers le parking afin de rejoindre mes amis.

Je désignais Rose de la tête. Adossée à la Jeep d'Emmett, elle avait les bras croisés et son visage était froissé par la colère.

\- "Mr Varner lui a filé des TG" m'indiqua Emmett en retenant son rire.

Pour ma part je ne m'empêchais pas dire, mais m'arrêtais quand elle releva des yeux coupables vers moi. Mon cerveau fit immédiatement le lien entre sa culpabilité, sa colère et les TG.

\- "Oh non, ne me dis pas que…"

Son silence m'apporta une réponse dont je me serais bien passée.

\- "Rosalie je t'avais dis de ne pas aller le voir" gémis-je en m'asseyant sur le capot de la Porsche d'Alice, garée près de celle d'Emmett.

\- "Désolée Bella, je pensais pas qu'il allait être aussi con…" marmonna-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

\- "Esmée va te tuer quand elle le saura" lâcha Emmett en riant.

Je lui jetais un regard noir, mais un sourire vint barrer mon visage immédiatement après.

\- "Ce qu'elle ne sait pas ne peux pas l'affecter."

\- "Mais… elle doit rentrer demain, elle sera forcément au courant" me contra Emmett en plissant les yeux.

\- "Huh-huh, elle a décalé sa date de retour à une semaine."

\- "Tu m'étonnes, une semaine à Vegas c'est carrément pas assez!"

\- "Euh, Bella… Je veux pas te gâcher ton plaisir mais…" intervint Rosalie en relevant la tête, coupant les exclamations d'Emmett comme quoi Esmée lui avait promis de lui ramener des jetons. "Mr Varner a posé les TG à partir de la semaine prochaine, et pour deux semaines…"

\- "Quoi? Mais c'est pas genre interdit par la loi de différer des TG comme ça?" m'outrais-je comme s'il outrepassait les droits de l'Homme.

\- "Tu devrais le savoir, c'est ton père qui est flic."

Je soupirais bruyamment alors que ma tête retombait en arrière. Esmée allait vraiment me tuer.

Ma mère était une personne géniale. Gentille, douce, aimante et à l'écoute. Nous faisions des gâteaux le mercredi après-midi, nous allions faire les magasins toutes les deux, et nous parlions ouvertement de tout ensemble. Elle était toujours de bon conseil et très réfléchie. Elle ne faisait jamais rien sur un coup de tête, analysant la situation avant de se lancer. Je lui ressemblais beaucoup sur ce point. Etant décoratrice d'intérieur, elle était amenée à voyager pour son travail, mais ça ne posait pas de problème puisque mon père vivait aussi à Forks. Esmée et Charlie avaient eu une aventure d'une nuit, débouchant sur ma venue au monde. Ils avaient décidés de me garder tout en restant amis, puisque Charlie était marié avec Renée depuis deux ans déjà, et ils s'étaient partagé ma garde sans jamais faire d'histoires. J'étais tout aussi proche de Charlie que je l'étais d'Esmée, même s'ils étaient diamétralement opposés.

Mon père était un homme calme, posé, qui n'était pas très bavard et prenait rarement la peine de dévoiler ses sentiments, au contraire d'Esmée. Il avait beaucoup d'humour mais ne le montrait que rarement, aux personnes envers lesquelles il se sentait assez proche pour se laisser aller. Renée, elle, était plus une amie qu'une belle-mère. Elle changeait d'activité toutes les semaines et faisait plus de bêtises que moi en tant qu'adolescente, ce qui faisait que je m'entendais très bien avec elle, même s'il m'arrivait d'être la plus mature des deux. J'allais voir Charlie aussi souvent que j'en avais envie, puisque nos maisons étaient mitoyennes – ce qui avait causé "l'aventure" quelques années plus tôt. Nous faisions même des dîners tous les quatre, Esmée, moi, Charlie et Renée. Nous nous entendions tous très bien, malgré nos liens particuliers.

Alice finit par arriver, comme à son habitude identique à la mienne en retard, et nous nous dîmes tous à demain avant de partir. Elle me ramenait chez moi ces temps-ci puisque ma voiture m'avait lâché quelques mois plus tôt.

Je soupirais en pensant à ma voiture.

\- "Quoi?"

\- "Rien" répondis-je à la hâte. Puis je soupirais. "OK, Chevy me manque" avouais-je en sentant les ondes de persuasion d'Alice émaner dans ma direction. Cette fille devait avoir un don.

\- "Tu roules dans une Porsche et tu penses à ta veilles Chevrolet, qui entre parenthèses, est décédée depuis des mois?"

\- "Sentimentalisme."

Alice leva les yeux au ciel et m'indiqua que nous étions arrivées. Je descendis de sa voiture et lui fit un signe d'au revoir avant de rentrer chez Charlie.

\- "C'est moi!" hurlais-je pour qui serait présent. Je n'avais pas vu la voiture de patrouille de Charlie ni aucune autre voiture, mais Renée n'en ayant pas je ne savais jamais si elle était là ou non.

\- "Je suis dans la cuisine Bells" répondit ma belle-mère, la voix légèrement étouffée.

\- "Renée, on avait pas dit qu'il fallait que tu te tiennes éloignée des fourneaux?" plaisantais-je en m'inquiétant pour mes casseroles.

Renée avait beau être tout à fait adorable, elle ne savait absolument pas cuisiner. Charlie n'ayant pas de don particulier non plus sinon celui de réchauffer de la pizza au micro onde, c'était à se demander comment ils faisaient pour être encore vivants.

\- "Je ne risque rien, c'est du surgelé!" rit Renée en me montrant les bâtonnets de poisson qu'elle plaçait sur une plaque du four.

J'allais répondre quand le téléphone sonna.

\- "Tu peux répondre ma puce? Je suis débordée, j'ai encore les truffes au caviar à faire!" rit une nouvelle fois Renée en disposant les bâtonnets. J'adorais le sens d'auto dérision de cette femme.

\- "Maison Swan ici Bella" décrochais-je.

\- "Bonjour ma chérie!"

\- "Hey, salut maman." J'entendis Renée me parler de la cuisine. "Ouais! Renée te dit bonjour."

Après les salutations d'usage et les formules de politesse en tout genre, Esmée finit par m'indiquer, par sa voix devenue sérieuse, qu'elle avait une chose importante à me dire.

\- "Ecoute Bella, je sais que ce que je vais te dire te causera sûrement un choc, mais…" Elle toussa et j'entendis une voix grave lui parler indistinctement derrière elle. "Voilà je… j'ai rencontré quelqu'un."

J'eu un léger choc, mais j'étais heureuse pour elle. Esmée n'était sortie avec personne depuis qu'elle m'avait eue, disant que les hommes célibataires de Forks n'étaient que des rustres alcooliques. Je la rassurais immédiatement, de peur qu'elle prenne mal mon silence.

\- "Hey mais c'est super maman, je suis-"

\- "Et je l'ai épousé."

Est-ce que j'avais dit que ma mère était quelqu'un de rationnel?


End file.
